Inuyasha Kidnapped!
by Vidaleeleeluv
Summary: When Kagome sits Inuyasha at the WRONG time a scorpion seizes the opportunity to take him. With the pack injured and no one to help they must rely on Koga to rescue their incapacitated friend. Will the wolf prince save his rival? And can he do it before the great hanyou suffers the ultimate humiliation? (yaoi, MM)
1. 1: The Attack

They'd been arguing as usual. Kami only knew what had started it. Some insensitive remark from Inuyasha, some careless comment from Kagome; it made made no difference. They were at it again. Miroku and Sango sighed helplessly as once again their journey was halted due to the cantankerous couple.

Shippo had hopped from Kagome's shoulder to Miroku's once the words had started. Kilala was still in Sango's arms.

 _Here we go again._

Kagome's face was reddening. It was only a matter of time before the command. Inuyasha should quit while he still had his dignity. Of course this was Inuyasha here. More stubborn than an ox demon. He never gave up. Even when it was in his best interest to do so.

"Who are you calling helpless?" Kagome was going off. "

I'm perfectly capable of--"

Inuyasha abruptly turned his head from her, in the direction east. His puppy ears twitched and Miroku recognized the sign that something was up. Sango noticed as well, tensing with alertness.

"Shut up, will ya?" the hanyou grunted in his usual gruff manner.

"I smell--"

That was the last straw. Feeling insulted at being cut off and told to shut up no less, Kagome opened her mouth for the command. Miroku suddenly felt a chill of demonic energy and turned toward her.

"Kagome don't--"

"Inuyasha, SIT, SIT SIT!"

A surprised yelp escaped their friend as he went down, just in time for a tall, dark haired figure to appear from beyond the trees. His shimmering black eyes went immediately to the fallen hanyou and a tail sprung from his backside toward him. Sango spotted the sharp tip, dripping with some liquid and pulled out her hiraikotsu. But the demon was swift and sent a wave of energy toward the demonslayer and the monk. The humans flew backward, hurdling over the mountain's edge.

Kilala leaped to her full form, catching the two in time to prevent them from falling to their deaths.

By then the Scorpion's tail had reached its target and Inuyasha could be heard crying out as it pierced his spine.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome was grabbing her bow, preparing to shoot the demon when another wave of energy knocked her away. His tail still deep within his prize, the Scorpion lifted Inuyasha toward himself.

"What a lovely little puppy," he cooed.

"I shall give you a much better home than this miko and ningen trash."

The hanyou attempted to struggle but found that he could not move.

"Hey, what the hell did you do to me?!?!" he snarled.

The Scorpion gave him a leer that would make Miroku blush.

"My toxin has rendered you paralyzed. Don't fight it my little pup. You'll only tire yourself. I bear enough to incapacitate a full demon for an entire day. A human would be dead already. A hanyou though, you will not be able to move for a week. Which is more than enough time for the fun I have in store."

Unable to fight him, Inuyasha fought with the only weapon he could wield at the moment, his mouth.

"You coward son of a bitch, fight me fair and square! When I get my strength back I'm going to take that tail of yours and shove it down your throat!"

The scorpion chuckled, an erotic threat in the action. Were Inuyasha able to move he would have shuddered uneasily.

"Oh my dear pup. You do so make such delicious promises."

He wrapped the hanyou in his tail, the tip still secure inside his back, and started to leave.

"You let him go!" Miroku ordered, tossing several sacred sutures his way. The demon quickly dodged them, but the hiraikotsu was again coming at him from the firecat hovering above. Black eyes bled red and he unleashed his temper. Teeth bared, he launched into the air. Kilala spit flames but he was too fast and managed to lodge his claws into the neko's belly, dragging them upward toward her chest. With a pain filled roar she went crashing to the ground.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled at the sight.

"Leave them alone!"

The humans bounced off with the impact. The sound of bones cracking could only be heard by demonic ears. But before the scorpion could congratulate himself, an arrow was whizzing his way. He barely dodged that, to the chagrin of the half dressed miko glaring at him.

"You put him down now!" she screamed, aiming another arrow.

Inuyasha felt a feeling of dread grab him as his captor faced the young girl.

"Kagome get out of here! Run!"

But she didn't, stubbornly continuing to face down the scorpion who she was undoubtedly no match for. Before she could even release the arrow, he was upon her. His claws swiped for her throat when out of nowhere a large spinning top blocked his shot. He slashed right through it to be bombarded with a legion of talking mushrooms, all screaming as they came at him.

Child parlor tricks. Not worth his time to address the nuisance. He'd come for the hanyou and he had him. The others were irrelevant. Wrapping his prize even closer in his tail, the scorpion used the distraction to make his escape.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? Put me down you reptilian piece of shit!" Inuyasha ranted.

The scorpion slowed not an inch.

"Arachnid, my dear," he corrected with nonchalance.

"And do quiet down. We wouldn't want to attract unwanted attention in your state."

"Unwanted attention? You mean like some insect sticking me with his stinger and dragging me off?"

"I told you, arachnid."

"And I told you, put me down! You think you're so tough catching me when I was down. I'd like to see you try it face to face. Man to man. Demon to--"

An extra drop of poison seeped into his blood, knocking the hanyou unconscious.

_

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Shippo was staring down at her, blocking her view of the sky. When the demon had charged her she'd fallen backward on her back.

"I'm--I'm fine. But Inuyasha!"

She bolted up, knocking the young kitsune onto her lap.

"He's gone, I'm afraid," Miroku groaned as he pulled himself up.

"That sleazy scorpion took him. Sango?"

She was still lying on the ground, her face twisted in a grimace.

"My leg. I think it's broken," she managed.

That moved the monk to her side. As he kneeled, a shock of pain shot through his left arm. He could already recognize that it was fractured.

"Kilala!" Sango attempted to scoot toward her beloved familiar but Miroku held her with his good arm.

"Don't move. Kagome will check on her."

As Kagome and Shippo seemed to be the only uninjured parties, they moved toward the neko. She'd reverted back to her smaller state, too weak to maintain demon form.

"She looks bad," Kagome observed as she cradled the poor creature's head.

"I have some first aid in my backpack. Shippo, can you hand it to me?"

As the kitsune moved, Kilala mewled in pain. The sound hurt Sango and again she tried to move.

"Keep still," Miroku cautioned her.

"Until we can secure you. When she's finished with Kilala, Kagome can look you over with her future medicines."

At the statement, the demonslayer grumbled.

"Kagome has done enough."

Miroku gave her a questioning look but didn't address her.

"Who was that guy?" Shippo was asking.

"And why did he take Inuyasha?"

His green eyes were wide with fear. Despite his tendency to bop Shippo in the head when he annoyed him, the young one had come to look to him as a guardian of sort. Inuyasha was, after all, the only real demon influence in his life. Others like Hatchi, Myoga or Totosai were only around in brief spurts.

"That we don't know yet," Miroku replied.

"But we will not rest until we find him."

Sango made another noise.

"He was a Scorpion demon. I could tell when he brought out his stinger. They tend to keep to themselves but from time to time one gets out to cause trouble. Inuyasha could've easily taken him. Had he not been...caught off guard."

Kagome kept her eyes on Kilala as she tended to her wounds.

"Is he going to kill him?" Shippo was near tears. One wrong word and they'd fall.

Miroku spoke gently in hopes of reassuring the demon child.

"Now you know Inuyasha is too stubborn to allow that to happen. He has faced much tougher demons than a mere scorpion."

Shippo bit his lip, wanting to believe him.

"Then why didn't he fight back? Why did he allow himself to be taken?"

"He didn't allow it, Shippo. He was just…" Miroku didn't want to cause any tears, but he also didn't want to insult the kit's intelligence by lying.

"He caught a bad break."

"Scorpion demons secrete a paralyzing agent," Sango explained.

"That's why Inuyasha couldn't fight him."

She furrowed her brows in Kilala's direction.

"We could have tracked them but Kilala is too injured for that."

And so was she. Shippo straightened up, his little chest poking out.

"Hey, I'm a demon. I can track them," he volunteered bravely.

Inuyasha had been teaching him, insisting that he not be a useless little runt and learn something. Shippo had put up a fuss at being called useless but inside he'd been ecstatic. There was nothing more he wanted than to one day grow up to be as strong as Inuyasha. Despite only being a half-demon, he managed to take out the biggest and most feared youkai like Ryukotsei and even managed to injure the daiyoukai of the West, his big brother Sesshomaru.

"Sorry Shippo but that's too dangerous," Miroku told him.

"You're only a child."

Sango agreed.

"If that scorpion could injure Miroku, Kilala and me so easily then you don't stand a chance."

The little kitsune flushed red with indignation.

"I'm not a little kid! I'm growing stronger every day!"

Miroku surprised him by giving a nod of acknowledgement.

"Yes you certainly are, Shippo. But right now I don't think any of us are strong enough to take on that demon. We're going to need help if we want to save Inuyasha."

All eyes, even those of the distressed Kilala rested on him with the statement.

"Help? From who?" Kagome asked.

They were far from home, having ventured southward. There wasn't anyone or anything in the area that they could claim to know let alone ask for help.

"Someone Inuyasha won't be happy to see," the monk replied.

But he was their best bet. When the others continued to stare confusedly he gestured farther south with his chin. Toward the mountains. Where Shippo and Kagome had visited before. Sango was the first to understand.

"You don't mean…"

"He's the toughest demon friend that we have besides Inuyasha."

"He and Inuyasha aren't friends."

"Friends, rivals in the end they share the same goal."

"Which one? To kill Naraku or to claim Kagome?" the demonslayer snorted.

Shippo was staring between the two, trying to understand who they spoke of when Kagome figured it out.

"Of course!" she beamed.

"Koga will help if I ask. Miroku you're a genius."

Shippo almost fell over with relief. Koga was a good tracker and he was certainly strong enough to fight off the scorpion demon. He could save Inuyasha. But Inuyasha would NOT be pleased.

 _"I don't need some mangy wolf saving me!"_ he could hear the hanyou grip.

And Koga wouldn't make it any better. He'd probably make some offhand remark about how he was superior and better able to protect Kagome. The two would get into another fight and Kagome would sit Inuyasha to break it up.

"The wolf dens would be maybe a couple days journey if we weren't injured, but with Sango hurt and Kilala unable to carry her it will take much longer," Miroku assessed.

"I fear that Inuyasha can't wait that long. One of us needs to go on ahead to reach Koga and have his pack come for the rest of us."

Kagome immediately stepped up.

"I'll go. Koga will listen to me."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to believe Koga has enough honor in himself to save Inuyasha without your convincing him."

The miko blinked, noticing the sharpness in her friend's tone but attributing it to the pain of her broken leg.

"I can go too, to protect Kagome," Shippo asserted.

"Without Inuyasha here somebody's got to keep her safe."

The adults didn't speak for a moment.

"I think that may be best," Miroku finally stated.

"Shippo, you can use your nose to guide you if you can't remember the way. I'm sure the scent of wolf won't be hard for you to pick up. Kagome, you have your arrows. Please be careful. And hurry. There's no telling what foul plans that scorpion has for Inuyasha."


	2. First Touch

Inuyasha could barely open his eyes. His lids, like everything else on his body, felt weighed down with sluggishness. He wasn't sore, save a spot in the pit of his back but he felt so heavy.

 _What...happened?_

He groaned, attempted to sit up.

"Oh my puppy is awake!"

The unfamiliar voice shot warning through his system and suddenly Inuyasha was alert. His eyes shot open to find a dark haired demon smiling down at him with excitement. He was pale, with thin red lips, reminding the hanyou of an enemy he'd slain long ago, Gatenmaru. But unlike the acid spewing fiend, this one was actually smiling.

"Goody now we can play!"

Inuyasha glared at the demon, again attempting to sit up. Only to find that he couldn't move.

"Hey what the--"

The demon watched him as memories of the previous day hit him. He'd scented the oncoming youkai but before he could get the words out Kagome had sat him. That was when he'd felt something dig into his back and this guy had been the culprit.

With the memory, the hanyou snarled.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my friends!"

The scorpion only leaned closer, inhaling deeply. His eyes fluttered theatrically as he took another whiff.

"It is so rare that I encounter a hanyou around these parts. Especially one of the inuyoukai variety. I do so love your species. So dumb and sexy."

Dumb and sexy? What?

"You calling me dumb you overgrown insect?!"

The scorpion sighed.

"Arachnid. How many times do I have to tell you? Then again, dumb and sexy..."

Inuyasha was snarling again when his captor reached down to caress his bare chest.

"Get your hands off--" wait, why was his chest bare?

He tried to glance down at himself, feeling the air on his skin. All over his skin. He was naked! And much to his chagrin, so was the scorpion.

"You sick freak! Where the hell are my clothes!" he demanded.

The scorpion was concentrating on the body before him.

"Where they belong. Off of you."

He licked his thumb before lowering it to begin to circle a nipple. Stalking it, teasing Inuyasha with what he wanted to do next. His enemy's intentions clear, the hanyou felt a mix of revulsion and outrage.

"Don't fucking touch me you weird--"

The tingling sensation hit him as the scorpion began thumbing his pink nub. He couldn't help it, his throat released a gasp of surprise. No one had ever touched him there before. Not like this. Being a hanyou, the only touches he tended to recieve were of the violent confrontational type.

"Get your hands off me!"

The scorpion responded by applying his other thumb to a second nipple. The tingling intensified.

"Stop!"

"I will do no such thing."

Inuyasha tried to swing at him, to throw him off with a lurch of his body but the only thing he could move was his neck and above. Yet he could feel everything else. The fur beneath him, the air above him, the fingers molesting him. Briefly his mind shot back to his childhood, a feeling of helplessness when a roaming stranger had accosted him in the woods. He'd only been orphaned and chased off by the villagers a few months by then and was still very young. The man, seeing nothing but a despicable half-demon, had thought it the perfect opportunity to satiate his own desires.

Inuyasha had fought hard and barely escaped him. A handful of dirt in the eyes and his young claws to the bastard's genitals had saved him in the end.

But now Inuyasha couldn't fight. He couldn't move.

"Get the fuck off me!" he railed, not willing to be helpless again.

"I mean it! I'm going to split you in half when I get my sword back. You'll feel my windscar firsthand!"

The scorpion's thumbs turned to fingers and began twisting steadily. Inuyasha was bewildered to find his nipples swollen and hard. But what shook him more was the effect it was having on a certain body part much lower. A visibly twitching body part that his captor took notice of.

"I'm delighted to see that you're enjoying yourself, dear puppy."

"Fuck you!"

He was _not_ enjoying himself. He did _not_ want this thing touching him. He wanted to claw the scorpion's face off with an iron reaver. But his body...it was unaccustomed to this mode of contact. The closest he'd ever come to intimacy were hugs, hand holding, the occasional kiss from a priestess who could go no further. Even Kagome never touched him like this.

It was like his body didn't know what to do so it had gone off on it's own, leaving his mind screaming at it like a useless old coot.

"In time my puppy. But first I want to see you lose yourself. I want to see you cum."

He straddled the hanyou then, and a long thick tongue slipped from his mouth to wrap around his growing erection. The saliva was thick, instant lubrication.

"Don't--" Inuyasha threatened but the tongue began to stroke him and he lost his breath.

 _Kami...what..._

But the tingling grew to a burn and suddenly his body was on fire. Inuyasha tried to breathe but all he could do was pant. His own hand had never felt like this!

 _No, no I can't--fuck!_

He growled, hating the creature molesting him. Hating his body for responding. Hating the tension building in his groin, causing his panting to increase, causing his eyes to water.

Then it happened, like a black powder cannon he exploded.

"Nghhhh!"

Inuyasha's head shot back as each pulse took him and he lost all sense of awareness. All he knew was the pleasure, the orgasm so intense that he was temporarily blinded. His mouth was making noises that his brain couldn't catch. His jaw was slack and useless. His body overwrought with a new bliss.

He remained in it's grasp, grunting with each spurt of his own seed as the scorpion milked him to the last drop. Once the pleasure subsided, those wicked hands released him to roam freely along his sweaty skin. The tongue retracted, leaving the hanyou's spent cock to fall against his belly.

"Mmm. Delicious."

Coming to himself, Inuyasha was horrified to find the scorpion licking at a heavy glob of his cum sliding down his demonic chest.

"Someone was quite full, huh puppy?"

To drive the point further, he took a finger and scooped up more from a heavy pool on Inuyasha's stomach. Humiliation and shame shrouded the proud hanyou.

He'd been conquered. By a pathetic scorpion.

 _No, not fully. He hasn't bred me._

Now _that_ would be the ultimate humiliation. And by the hungry look in those oily eyes it was on the agenda. The bastard had yet to achieve his own release.

"You better pray this poison kills me," Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth.

"Because I swear to the gods I will kill you for this. You hear me?"

The fact that the scorpion remained unbothered infuriated him the more. Was he that little a threat now that he'd been had?

"Is my puppy embarassed for cumming so fast? Is that why you're so touchy?" he cooed.

His hands were caressing Inuyasha's abdomen, smearing the hanyou's sticky shame across his skin.

Inuyasha's face flamed in utter disgrace. Shame took him over and he purged it the best he knew how. Launching into a verbal tirade. He cursed the scorpion, his parents for making him and the entire species in general. He was going on until that stinger once again appeared, giving him a quick jab in his thigh.

"Motherfu--"

"Hush now. We can continue when you calm down," his captor scolded.

Inuyasha started to snap his refusal when the world became fuzzy. The poison, it had to be the poison.

"...mmmrph!" was all he could manage before his eyelids were once again too heavy to hold up.

The last thing he saw was that slithery scorpion bastard leaning forward to give him a goodnight kiss.


End file.
